


Game over

by Janecocktail



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecocktail/pseuds/Janecocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что не покажут в ролике игры и не снимут в фильме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game over

Я сегодня дома. Я дома последний месяц. Все закончилось. Или нет? Не знаю, мне не важно. Сейчас я могу отдохнуть. Уже месяц я не думаю о заданиях, миссиях, все это сейчас не имеет значения. И так, конечно, лучше. Я спас дочь президента,Эшли, это было моим последним заданием. И теперь все в прошлом. Наконец-то. Хотя, о чем это я? Что теперь? Когда нет заданий, что у меня есть? Чем мне занимать себя, свой кипящий мозг и свое уставшее тело? Я думал, я найду то, что будет наполнять меня так же, как мои задания, как моя любимая работа. И, знаете, я нашел. Да. 

Эшли спрашивала про нее. Бедная девочка скорее всего ревновала, сама не зная к кому. Я не рассказывал ей про "дьяволицу в красном". Она спасала меня, мое задание, мою карьеру. Конечно, Эшли не могла ее не заметить. Я могу понять ее интерес. Женщина в красном, загадочная фигура, возникавшая в нашей общей истории. Ха, я все еще помню ее записки и, самое веселое, тот бумажный самолетик с отпечатком алых губ. Но я не рассказывал Эшли про нее. Это личное. Это мое. Мое, и точка. 

Это задание было тяжелым для нас, но не тяжелее того, когда мы спасались из Раккун сити, когда ты умерла. У меня нет желания говорить про нашу первую встречу, ты причинила мне много боли тогда. Ты всегда причиняешь мне боль. Физическую, да. Душевную в большей мере. Я могу чувствовать, я чувствую, а ты ранишь мои чувства. Сильно ранишь, потому что знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь и потому что относишься ко мне так же. Но я.. Я не виню тебя в этом, нет. Я сам виноват. Я осознанно шел на это.. Или нет? Сначала, конечно, нет. Спасая тебя, я и понятия не имел что ты работаешь на него, Вескера, моего злейшего врага. Я узнал, что твоя миссия включала, да-да, мою смерть. Нет, нет, я не хочу, не хочу вспоминать это и говорить об этом. Это больно, больно. Вернемся. Я сам виноват. Я искал тебя, искал с того момента как ты упала. Я помню то чувство, разрывавшее меня, заставившее меня кричать от боли и рыдать. И снова больно. Я нашел тебя. Вернее, ты нашла меня и я не могу сопротивляться тебе. Я знал, что если впущу тебя в свою жизнь, не смогу отпустить никогда. Я знал, что будет много боли, много слез и крови. Я знал, что так нельзя, что нам придется скрываться. Я сделал выбор. Теперь пути назад нет. Хотя, знаешь, я ни чуть не жалею. 

Ты игрок. Игрок во всех смыслах. И у тебя свои правила. Ха, Вескер! Он думает, что контролирует тебя? Смешно, ага. Но он верит тебе, все еще верит, почему? Не знаю. Ты играешь с ним. Ты играешь со мной. Ты, женщина, играешь мной! И, я знаю, ты не станешь отрицать это. Но знай, мне больно. Мне больно не потому, что ты бьешь меня в живот и забираешь у меня образец вируса, потому что это твое задание, получить вирус. Нет. Мне больно, потому что ты оставляешь меня. Ты спасаешь меня, рискуешь своей драгоценной жизнью ради меня, ради Эшли, и уходишь. Ты не подпускаешь меня к себе. Ты видишь мое желание и не подпускаешь! Поверь, я знаю, что если нас увидят, как союзников, нас уничтожат. Но я не злюсь на тебя. И вовсе не поэтому. А потому, что я уверен, ты чувствуешь то же самое. Или нет, не то же. Тебе тяжелее. Ты готова умереть, когда покидаешь меня, отвергаешь или угрожаешь мне пистолетом. Это часть твоей игры - страдание. Видишь ли, мы оба платим большую цену за возможность просто разговаривать.

Я дома, все закончилось. Наши маленькие неожиданные встречи, обмен язвительными фразочками и драки. Я не знаю, рад ли я что все подошло к концу. Ты кинула мне ключи, покидая остров. И, может тебе это покажется смешным, я все еще храню у себя тот брелок. Я волнуюсь, все ли у тебя нормально, сумела ли ты убедить Вескера, которого я так ненавижу, что ты невиновна. Может, в глубине души я знаю, что сумела. Ты сказала, что мы еще увидимся, и, знаешь, эти слова не выходят у меня из головы. Ты обещала мне, что увидимся. Не знаю, в правилах ли у женщин сдерживать обещания, но знаю, что у тебя - да.

Я дома. Я устал, мое тело ноет. Мои мысли путаются. Остался один ясный образ, который я не забываю ни не минуту - ты. Твое красное платье с разрезом до бедра, твои линии тела, глаза, волосы.. Твои губы. Я жалок. Почему? Я бывший полицейский, теперь я работаю на правительство, выполняю специальные задания. Я терплю неимоверную физическую боль. И я не треплю той боли, что ты мне причиняешь. Я плачу. Я не могу сопротивляться тебе. Я и не буду пытаться. 

Я дома, сейчас, хм, вечер. Я проснулся. Сижу на кровати. У меня нет эмоций, я ничего не чувствую. Я лишь слышу звонок. Оборванный звонок. Неуверенный. Затем звук поворачивающегося в скважине ключа. Ключ? Я никому не давал ключ. Ну и ладно, я не боюсь. Я никого не боюсь, кроме тебя. Но ты.. А где ты? Я не знаю. Я встаю и иду к двери. Сейчас она откроется и я прижму к стенке того, кто войдет, приставлю к его горлу нож. Чего я ожидаю? Хм, очевидно, еще один плохой парень, агент Вескера, который послан убить меня, Леона С. Кеннеди. Можете представить, сколько таких парней я убил? Ха. Много. И вот еще один. Они не важны, они не люди, они всего лишь жертвы игры этот ублюдка. Я даже перестал думать, что совершаю что-то нехорошее, убивая их. Если честно, я вообще последнее время перестал думать. Нужно что-то, что разбудит меня. Новое задание. Хочу задание. Я глупый. Не желая справляться с собой я бегу от себя. Бегу к работе. В физическому труду и не более. Остановить свой мозг я могу только так. 

Ах да, я подошел к двери и встал сбоку. Я знаю, что делать, это уже на уровне автоматизма, я уверен в себе. Дверь открылась. 

Я ожидал всего, даже, наверное, Эшли или господина президента. Может, Ханниган с моим новым заданием, о да. Всего-всего, кроме того, что увидел. Я не успел взять тело под контроль. Быстрым и резким, и как мне кажется, довольно неприятным движением, я заломал тебе руки и прижал к стене всем своим телом. Ты, как видно, была готова. Готова играть со мной. Снова играть. Я почувствовал, как что-то сдавило мне внутренности. Это мои ребра. Твой любимый удар коленом в грудь. Ха-ха. Я знаю тебя слишком хорошо, я знаю, что ты сделаешь. Ты всегда так делаешь, всегда так бьешь. Я не сомневаюсь, ты знаешь и много других ударов, ты знаешь, как убить одним прикосновением. Но ты этого не делаешь. Ты всегда используешь один и тот же прием против меня. Больше он не пройдет. Смотри, как я могу. Я хватаю твою ногу, сильную и одновременно очень женственную ногу, и тяну ее вверх в надежде заставить тебя сдаться. Я получаю весьма неприятный удар каблуком по лицу, ты делаешь сальто назад и встаешь ровно. Как? Мне все равно, как. Я чувствую жжение. Губа, ты рассекла мне губу каблуком! Больно. Мне снова больно.

Взгляд. Твой холодный, полный безразличия взгляд обращен ко мне. Ты смотришь мне прямо в глаза. Я не боюсь. Я наслаждаюсь. Твои темные, немного узкие глаза, черные волосы, обрамляющие лицо. Я знаю здесь каждый миллиметр. Я могу определить твои эмоции по движению одного мускула лица. Твой взгляд все еще холодный. Я читаю, что ты удивлена подобным гостеприимством. Но я не отвожу взгляд, я слишком долго тебя не видел, чтобы теперь терять минуты. Вытираю рукой кровь с губы не отводя взгляда. Интересно, на моем лице написано, что я плакал? Что я ждал? Хотя, думаю, ты и так это знаешь.

Ты бросаешься ко мне. Я ловлю твои руки в свои и не позволяю тебе приблизиться. Ты выдыхаешь. Не надо, мне тоже тяжело, я тоже чувствую. Я не подпускаю тебя. Я так хочу, но не делаю этого. Несколько секунд ты пытаешься сломить меня, казалось, снова хотела ударить в грудь, но расслабилась. Твое тело приобрело вес. Небольшой, приятный вес.

Я поддерживаю тебя с удовольствием, хотя и не показываю этого. А может, в этом и проблема? Мы не показываем чувства, как они есть? Мы играем? Да, играем. Ты понимаешь, что у тебя нет шансов против меня. Сейчас я сильнее. Ты позволяешь себе слабость. Ты показываешь эмоции. Страдание. Боль, дикую боль. Она перекрывает все. Желание. Страсть. Не думаю, что кто-либо еще видел тебя такой. Такой слабой, беззащитной, доверившей свою жизнь кому-то. Ты доверяешь мне. После всего, что мы прошли, ты доверяешь мне. Но важно другое. Ты позволяешь мне. Позволяешь управлять тобой. Ты признаешь мое право на тебя. Я, твоя жертва, впервые имею полное право на тебя и не скрываю этого. Ты все еще опираешься на мои руки. Снова выдыхаешь. И снова возвращаешься в свое обычное состояние. 

-Мистер Кеннеди. Разве так встречают друзей? Тебя не учили гостеприимству? - ты спрашиваешь явно язвительно.

-Мисс Вонг. Давно не виделись. -Я игнорирую твое замечание. - Я не ждал такого гостя.

-Ждал. Я знаю, что ждал. Только поэтому я здесь. 

Ты снова расслабилась. Все твои чувства открылись мне в этих словах. Тебе все равно, ждал ли я. Ты хотела меня видеть. Видимо, тебе дорого стоило появиться здесь. И времени у тебя не много. Но ты пришла, потому что тоже хочешь встречи. Потому что ты обещала мне. Я очень, очень хочу, но я не могу. Ты сделала мне больно, бросив меня и забрав образец. Ты целилась в меня магнумом и, стоило мне отдать колбу с образцом, ударила. Я лежал без сознания до тех пор, пока меня не нашла Эшли. Я прощу тебя, да, прощу. Потом. Сначала я докажу, что имею право на тебя.  
Я выхватываю твой нож, прикрепленный к ноге на вырезе платья. Слишком быстро, чтобы ты успела предугадать. Нож у твоего горла. 

-Ты играешь со мной.  
Слишком быстро, чтобы я успел предугадать. Мой пистолет у моего виска. Твой нож, только что бывший в моей ладони, уже в дальнем углу комнаты.

-Я играю с тобой. А теперь, не сопротивляйся. Или мне придется снова причинит тебе боль, Леон. Я могу, ты прекрасно знаешь, могу. И я сделаю. Знаешь, почему? Потому что я могу гасить свои чувства. А ты свои - нет. Я выстрелю. Я убью тебя, Скотт, если ты двинешься.

Ого, по второму имени. Странно. Пора действовать. Я выбиваю пистолет из твоей руки, выкидываю из него обойму. Твои руки в моих, скрещенные за грациозной спиной в красном платье. Вырываешься. Тщетно. Я, придерживая твои руки, встаю лицом к лицу с тобой. Ты обездвижена. Выдох. Скорее, нежный выдох. Теплый взгляд, улыбка. Победа. Я смотрю в глаза. Ты плачешь. Ты чувствуешь. Наконец-то, ты чувствуешь. 

-Я не буду сопротивляться. Я признаю тебя, Леон.  
-Я признаю тебя, Ада.

Ты сильно сжимаешь мои руки. Я тебя отпускаю. Твое легкое, полностью расслабленное тело падает мне на руки. Я ловлю тебя без лишних усилий. Как давно последний раз я ощущал это тело в своих руках? Как давно я трогал это платье, эти волосы, чувствовал запах этих духов? Я обнимаю тебя. Твое теплое тело прижимается ко мне. Я целую тебя в шею. Приглушенный стон. Ты запрокинула голову, я снова вижу твои черные глаза. В них.. Не знаю, что в них. Кажется, счастье. Твои красные губы, которые всегда влекли меня. Я могу коснуться их. Они мои. Ты моя. Я медленно и нежно касаюсь твоих губ. Ты отвечаешь. Я ждал этого момента с твоих последних слов на острове. Все ушло: вся боль, страдание, все. Осталось чувство, сильное и взаимное. Мы другие. Мы не враги, не сообщники, не шпионка и правительственный агент. Мы те, кем являемся. Леон и Ада. Слишком красиво, вам кажется? Красиво. 

Я целую тебя еще раз. Уже сильнее, вкладывая все, что у меня есть, всю душу. Это лучшее. Лучшее, что было. Лучшее из того, о чем я думал. Ты стала частью меня. Той частью, с которой я не могу расстаться. Я не отпущу тебя. Никогда. Я знаю, у нас нет выбора. Нам придется все скрыть, чего бы там не стоило. Но это никогда не будет стоить твой жизни, моей - хорошо, но не твоей. Я обещаю тебе, Ада, я не отпущу тебя. Я беру тебя на руки. Почему ты дрожишь? Страх? Возможно. Медленно я несу тебя в спальню. Аккуратно опускаю на кровать, опираюсь на руки и ложусь сверху. Ты касаешься своими губами моих, потом шеи. Я отвечаю. Мне, знаете, сейчас ничего не важно. Важна Ада. Важен момент. Провожу рукой по идеально сложенному телу, ты вздрагиваешь. Я расстегиваю платье. Я знаю, где молния, знаю, как не задеть твою нежную кожу. Я давно последний раз так делал, но я знаю. Я всегда так делаю. Ты ничуть не изменилась. Такая же чувственная под маской. Маской безразличия и твердости. Мне важно, что лишь я из всех достоин права видеть тебя такой. Я не заметил, как ты сняла мою рубашку. Я вообще не заметил, как все произошло. Я сделал толчок вперед и больше не выпускал тебя из своих объятий.

Чувства переполняли меня, самые разные, но одновременно самые яркие. Я знал, что ты разделяешь их. Мы сохранили это ощущение, когда засыпали рядом, чувствуя друг друга как нельзя сильнее. Ночь мы провели вместе. Я уснул, прижимая тебя к себе, наслаждаясь ароматом твоих духов. Возможно ли такое? Да. Я ждал этого. Ждал потому, что ты мне обещала. Ты исполнила обещание. Не было большего счастья для меня чем сделать тебя счастливой.

Луч солнца ударил мне в лицо. Утро. Точно, утро. Все в тумане. Холодно, морозно. Ах вот почему: окно открыто. Я все понял мгновенно. Я все помню, все-все помню. Все закончилось. Или началось? Не важно. Все было. Я один в светлой комнате. Ада ушла с рассветом, ушла тихо, не позволив мне попрощаться с ней. И правильно. Иначе бы я ее не отпустил. Она это знает. Я один. Как всегда. Она ушла, оставила меня. Не знаю, когда мы увидимся снова. Я встал и оглянулся. На столике лежал бумажный самолетик с отпечатком ее алых губ. Я его развернул, почувствовал знакомый запах. Мне больно. Она ушла, а мне больно. Слезы подступают к глазам, но я не буду плакать. 

Самолетик не пустой. И не может быть пустым. Ее почерк, мелкий и красивый, слишком уж красивый. Я смотрю на него, мне нравится ее немного круглые буквы. Я вижу, что ее рука дрожала, когда она писала это. Это лучший комплимент для меня, лучшее выражение ее чувств. Ей не все равно. 

Я люблю тебя, Леон Скотт Кеннеди.

-Я люблю тебя, Ада Вонг - сказал я этому жалкому листу бумаги. Он, конечно, сам по себе ничего не значил. Но я знаю, на нем больше, чем вы можете себе представить.  
Я свернул самолетик, подошел к столику, на котором нашел его. Достал где-то в комнате ключ от ящичка. Открыл ящичек и сразу почувствовал запах, такой знакомый, такой приятный мне запах женского парфюма. Множество. Множество бумажек с прошлых заданий все с тем же мелким почерком и яркой красной помадой. Я положил туда самолетик, полученный сегодня, закрыл ящик. Огляделся. Закрыл окно, чтоб не замерзнуть. И вышел готовить завтрак.


End file.
